(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for protecting an ejection outlet of a burner mounted through a wall of a furnace, of the type comprising a peripheral heat shield and means of mounting the said heat shield around the ejection outlet of the burner.
The invention also relates to a heating device comprising a burner and a protection device of the aforementioned type.
(ii) Description of Related Art
In certain applications, such as, for example, in rotary iron-smelting furnaces, the burners used suffer greatly, on the one hand on account of the thermal radiation and, on the other hand, on account of the chemical attack caused by the substances that result from the smelting of the iron. In this type of furnace, it is known practice to provide means for water-cooling the ejection tip of the burner. These cooling means comprise a tubular protection member through which cooling water flows. This tubular member is mounted axially at the tip of the burner and projects into the furnace.
Such an arrangement is somewhat impractical because it requires the installation of a costly and bulky piece of equipment designed to allow water to flow through the protection member. Furthermore, the presence of a water circuit runs the risk of the circuit bursting if the furnace is shut down when the temperature is below 0.degree. C.